


Number 13

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, In honour of Doctor nr.13 being reveled on the 16/7, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: It was muddy, but he could almost see it. The vague outlines of a human being, slowly emerging from the darkness and stepping into the light.His future - his future self - his replacement





	Number 13

**Author's Note:**

> In Honour of the 13th Doctor being revelead after Wimbeldon on Sunday! <3

It was muddy, but he could almost see it. The vague outlines of a human being, slowly emerging from the darkness and stepping into the light.   
  
His future - his future self - his replacement   
  
It kept changing as he looked at it, tried to focus his failing vision and see what it was that was coming for him, but it didn’t seem stable enough to give him an accurate representation.    
  
It was as though it was still waiting to be decided, or they were trying to keep the revelation a secret. No spoilers until you got there.   
  
Nonetheless, he strained his eyes some more and tried hard to focus.   
  
For a moment, he thought he was seeing the curvy outlines of a woman with wide hips and ample bosom. Then he blinked, and instead he saw dark, glistening skin stretching over high cheekbones. Another blink, and there was tuft of finger hair against light freckles and pale skin instead.    
  
There was no shape, no definition, no final form for him to take on just yet. Still, The Doctor smiled.   
  
Because it didn’t matter where he was going. He truly couldn’t care less of where he ended up, as long as his new body was willing to respect those that came before it, shouldering the burdens of the mind belong to the Time Lord named The Doctor with the same dignity and respect as everyone before them.   
  
Because in the end they were who they were. Whether they were an ample bosomed female, a dark-skinned man or maybe finally ginger, they would still be The Doctor. Always and forever, from the beginning to the end of time.   
  
The Doctor, now and forever.


End file.
